


Doubtful Guest

by TonySawicki



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confusion, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: Kyo's panic started to rise steadily as he considered the options of who might be breaking into his place. Some rabid fan thinking they had a special connection? Ananti-fan, seeking to do him harm for his writings? An ordinary criminal hoping to rob or murder him? The list of horrible possibilities seemed to drag on forever as he lay there listening as hard as he could, but aside from some shuffling right after the door closed he hadn’t heard anything else...





	Doubtful Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is, like, not very good or interesting, but it's been sitting half-written on my phone for, like, months, so I finished it up and here it is. I mean, when's the last time I posted some Die/Kyo smut anyway?? Hasn't it been ages!?  
> I'll get back to other stuff soon, no worries, this is just a li'l somethin'-somethin'. Love y'all.  
> (The title is of course a reference to the beloved Edward Gorey book, which I don't own and which has... basically nothing to do with this story, haha.)

Kyo was, to put it plainly, surprised to wake up to what sure sounded like his front door opening and then closing again. It had been a somewhat restless sleep anyway; he’d been plagued with formless nightmares, just the vague feeling of anxiety haunting him through his dreams. It didn’t take much for the creaking and thunking of his apartment’s metal door to stir him from such a sleep, and just like that, his adrenaline was through the roof, and he knew he’d lost any hope of falling asleep again. He lay still in his bed, listening for further sounds of an intruder.

Hadn’t he locked his door last night? He wracked his brain trying to remember, but a sinking feeling told him he’d neglected it. He remembered coming home tired, and just as he’d walked in, he’d gotten a phone call from Kaoru, something about which he had already forgotten the details. In that distracted moment, he was now sure locking the front door had slipped his mind.

His panic started to rise steadily as he considered the options of who might be breaking into his place. Some rabid fan thinking they had a special connection? An _anti_ -fan, seeking to do him harm for his writings? An ordinary criminal hoping to rob or murder him? The list of horrible possibilities seemed to drag on forever as he lay there listening as hard as he could, but aside from some shuffling right after the door closed he hadn’t heard anything else.

He tried then to tell himself maybe it had been part of his unsettling dreams and nothing to worry about, but his panic had gotten far enough along there was no chance of calming his heart rate enough to sleep. He checked the time on his phone on his nightstand and rolled over, sighing into his pillow. It was after four a.m. now. If he could just lie here for another couple hours, it would get to where it was a feasible time for him to get up, and he could just start his workout early.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander off the lead for a while, memories he generally avoided gradually filtering to the top, torturing him with shame or betrayal or the odd kind of loneliness that he’d started to think just went along with his line of work, but had to admit, was probably just him. He considered his bandmates from both bands, how all of them, even the awkward ones, seemed so much more adept than he ever could be at something (that should be) as straightforward as letting people know you. He opened up so much onstage, but it seemed infinitely more personal and raw to bare himself one-on-one, and eventually it was really only his fellow musicians with whom he felt he could be genuine at all. There was a paranoia perhaps that anyone else he met just wanted something from him, while when it came to his bandmates, he took comfort in knowing anything he had, they already had themselves. Maybe, just maybe, if they still wanted to be around him, it was because they liked him for himself.

With the members of Dir en grey, he knew there was an extra layer to that, which was just that he’d known them all so _long_. He didn’t worry so much he’d scare people off with something personal when he’d been on friendly terms with them for over twenty years. Some of them he’d gotten closer to than others, sure, and they all seemed to fill drastically different roles in his life, but he had to admit that they were among the people in the world he trusted above all others.

He briefly considered calling one of them to say that someone had broken into his apartment and he needed to be rescued, but he still hadn’t heard anything else, and tried again to tell himself his mind was playing tricks on him. He especially wouldn’t go calling someone in the middle of the night like this. Who of them would even be awake?

Well, arguably Kaoru. He had a tendency to work too much and too hard and too late, and it wouldn’t surprise Kyo terribly if he was up at this ungodly hour. He didn’t like the thought of how that phone call would go though. Undoubtedly Kaoru would scold him for leaving his door unlocked, and he’d probably get an extra scolding when he’d have to admit he couldn’t remember what Kaoru had called him about last night.

Reluctantly, he acknowledged the possibility that Die might also be awake. He'd spoken to Die before about their shared sleep problems. Die was more prone to treating his insomnia with alcohol, while Kyo was more likely to let his brain run wild, until by the time he fell asleep he hoped he’d never wake up from it, but at any rate, they’d kind of bonded over the matter.

Kyo rolled onto his back again, trying to make out the ceiling through the darkness of his room. Light hadn’t yet begun to wash through his curtains, but he’d spent enough time staring at that ceiling that he could still make out individual cracks or knots in the wood of it. He tried to imagine how the conversation with Die would go, if he called him. If he was awake. If he was sober.

He figured Die would probably laugh at him, cowering in his bed over a few odd sounds, over the mere _idea_ of an intruder. Still, he knew that Die would be on his way over before he even asked. For all his teasing and cockiness, Die cared more than just about anyone Kyo knew; he was just that kind of person, and Kyo was lucky to count him as a friend.

A friend, a friend, a friend.

Recently, in addition to the nightmares, Kyo had been plagued with the dawning realization that he would much rather count Die as _more_ than a friend. There was no fighting such a realization. Kyo could only face it with a resigned sigh and let it be. He thought maybe he should have seen it coming a lot further off, actually, given how long and well he and Die had known each other. Add to that the fact that Die was kind, intelligent, and kind of unrealistically beautiful, and it wasn’t remotely surprising that Kyo had developed some feelings for him.

No, not surprising; merely unfortunate.

Kyo pressed his fingers against his closed eyelids, trying to push visions of Die back into whatever mental hole they were starting to crawl out of. It was never productive to think about him for more than a few minutes at a time. It just led to a lot of feeling sad about things Kyo couldn’t have.

He lay there a while longer with little chains of words running through his head over and over, never moving him any further in any direction, just circling around. There was no real substance to the words—they were just phrases caught in the stream of his consciousness.

The whole time, he was still straining to listen for more sounds from the apartment, any sign that someone had actually broken in, but there was nothing noticeable. When he finally decided it was late enough to start the day, he slid from his bed and crept cautiously out of his room. He paused in the hall, his head cocked as he listened again for any sounds from behind the closed door to his genkan. His breath caught in his chest as he realized he could hear something after all—faint, but… it sounded like someone _breathing_. 

Panic seized him all over again and he tiptoed into the living room, looking frantically for something he could use as a weapon. He finally just grabbed up a hairbrush that had been lying on the end table, and drew himself up for any imminent violence. Holding his breath, he moved silently back to the genkan door and had only the briefest of thoughts that maybe he really _should_ call for help first, before he gripped his makeshift weapon in one hand, and used the other to wrench the sliding door open.

The first thing he noticed was the stench of booze wafting steadily towards him, but he thought at first that the entryway was devoid of any intruder—then he spotted someone, curled up neatly like a cat, fast asleep on the floor. 

And after a moment to get over the shock, he was able to register that the person was none other than Die.

Kyo stared down at him, swarms of question marks fluttering around his head. Die was just lying there, comfy as could be, his knees tucked up, his leather jacket rolled into a ball and used as a pillow. Nothing about it made sense to Kyo.

Very gingerly, Kyo nudged Die with his toe. “Oy. Excuse meeee… Die.” He leaned over him slightly. “Die. Wake up.”

Die’s brow furrowed as he squirmed around in his sleep, pulling his jacket in and curling up even smaller and more catlike.

“Die! Gotta get up!” Kyo said, a little more insistently. “I don’t think you realize where you are!”

Die rolled over onto his back, making a noncommittal, sleepy sound. His eyes stayed closed.

It was actually kind of adorable, Kyo noted in spite of himself. But still! It didn’t matter if Kyo was more tempted to drag a blanket over and tuck Die in properly; it simply would not do for him to stay here sleeping off a hangover in the genkan. Kyo turned, walked to the kitchen, and grabbed up a spray bottle he used to water plants. After ensuring it wasn’t empty, he came back to the front of the apartment with it, and found Die hadn’t moved an inch from where he’d left him. 

“Don’t hate me too much for this,” he muttered before raising the spray bottle and pulling the trigger.

Water spritzed efficiently from the bottle, hitting Die full in the face, and within seconds he was awake, thrashing around wildly, and Kyo took several hopping steps back in an effort to protect himself. 

“What the fuck?!” Die shouted, wiping his face on his t-shirt.

“You weren’t waking up,” Kyo said. “I’m afraid it was called for.”

Die jerked to look up at Kyo at the sound of his voice, his expression a combination of horror and confusion. “Kyo—? Wha—” His wide eyes took in his limited surroundings, growing, if possible, even wider. “Am I… in your apartment??”

Kyo shrugged. “Hardly. You’re in the genkan, though, for sure.”

Die covered his face with both hands.

“Did you have an explanation for that, by the way?” Kyo asked.

“Jesus… What time is it?” Die said, his voice muffled by his hands over his face.

“A little before seven a.m. Are you okay?” Kyo said, tilting his head and allowing himself to actually be somewhat concerned that he’d found Die wasted and passed out on his floor.

“Debatable.”

“Can I get you anything? Coffee? Ibuprofen?”

“No, nonono,” Die said, shaking his head hurriedly and wincing just after. “You don’t need to get me anything. I’m sorry I’m… here. I… god. Wow, yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll um, just, go… now.” He scrambled clumsily to his feet and stood wobbling on the spot for a minute, making Kyo wonder if he should be rushing forward.

Kyo watched him with increasing worry. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Die started to nod and then stopped himself. “I’ll be fine. I just need to leave.”

“Why were you here at all…?” Kyo tried again, trying not to sound too accusatory.

Die raked a hand through his hair, eyes on some spot low on the wall behind Kyo. “I don’t know,” he said, after a lengthy pause. “I guess I was pretty trashed. I apologize for the intrusion.”

Kyo frowned. “It’s not a problem, I just want to make sure you’re able to get home safe.”

“Thanks, but yeah, I’m. I’ll be fine.” Die said, and reached behind himself for the doorknob. “I’ll see you at the studio later?”

Kyo nodded, still frowning. “Take care, okay?”

“You got it,” Die said, and with an awkward half-bow, he left, letting the door close heavily behind him.

Kyo stood there a while longer, still utterly bewildered by what had just happened, spray bottle and hairbrush clutched uselessly in his hands. 

 

On his way to the studio, Kyo wondered if he should bring up what he’d found in his genkan that morning, maybe turn it into a joke and try to laugh the whole thing off. However the look he got from Die as he came in registered as almost pleading, and he opted to leave it alone.

Die clearly wasn’t going to offer any further explanation, and Kyo wanted to just accept it as one of those weird things, but he couldn’t get it out of his head, and found it was the thought behind all his other thoughts the whole day. He was determined to get answers one way or another, and if Die wasn’t coughing anything up, he’d just have to look elsewhere.

When Shinya came out from recording, having finished laying down his part for most of the single they were working on, Kyo jumped up from his desk and went to catch him before he could walk out to the vending machines.

“How’s it all coming along?” Kyo asked casually, earning him a highly suspicious look from Shinya.

“It’s fine,” Shinya said. “What do you need?”

Kyo shook his head quickly. “I don’t need anything! I was just wondering if you happened to hear anything from Die last night.”

Shinya only looked more suspicious. “Hear anything like what?”

“Like…” Kyo paused. What was he hoping Shinya would know? That maybe Die had drunk-texted him with some excuse for breaking into Kyo’s place? That didn’t make any kind of logical sense and he knew it. “You know, just forget it.”

“Kyo,” Shinya said in a warning tone. “Did something happen?”

Kyo made a face and tilted his head from side to side. “Not… well, nothing that I can really explain.”

“But something with Die.”

Kyo sighed and glanced around to make sure he wouldn’t be overheard before saying, “He was at my apartment when I woke up this morning.”

Shinya’s eyes widened and he grabbed Kyo’s arm, dragging him out into the hall where they could have more privacy. “Die was in your apartment?” he repeated, once they were decently out of earshot of anyone else.

Kyo nodded.

“And you don’t remember last night?” Shinya hissed. “Were you drinking? What did he say? I can’t tell if I should be happy for you or not.”

Kyo took a few seconds to process as he realized how it must have sounded. Shinya was the only person in whom Kyo had confided his feelings for Die, and now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense for him to be excited about it. “No, no… not like that,” Kyo said. “Like he showed up in the middle of the night.”

“And stayed till morning?” Shinya said. “What did you guys do? Did you have to wake up to let him in?”

“No, that’s the really weird part,” Kyo said. “I was asleep, and he just came in—”

“To your bedroom?!”

“To my genkan!” Kyo said.

Shinya’s face was all confusion, and Kyo sighed again.

“When I got up this morning, Die was asleep on the floor of my genkan, obviously drunk off his ass, and with apparently no idea how he got there.”

Shinya was staring open-mouthed now. “He _broke in_?”

“I guess I left my door unlocked,” Kyo admitted.

“Tsk, well I hope you learned your lesson,” Shinya said. “But seriously, what was he doing there?”

“I don’t know! And he said he doesn’t know either, so I just thought I’d check in case he’d said anything to you,” Kyo said with a shrug.

“Bizarre,” Shinya said. “I’m surprised he even knew where you live. I guess it could have been worse if he’d accidentally gone into some stranger’s apartment.”

“So you think he was definitely meaning to come see me?”

“It would seem that way,” Shinya said. “He never said anything to me about it though, no. And I don’t know who he was with last night.”

Kyo thanked Shinya for his help anyway and went back to work, feeling no less lost.

 

The work day had just about ended when Kyo finally went to speak with Die himself again. He found him slumped in front of his computer with his hood pulled up over his headphones. He looked terrible. He was wearing his sunglasses even while he worked on his laptop, leaning heavily on his desk. Kyo felt that concern for Die once again, wondered just how much he’d been drinking last night.

“Hey Die,” Kyo said, pulling up a chair to sit cautiously by Die’s desk. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty shitty, thanks for asking,” Die muttered.

Kyo pursed his lips and nodded. After a moment he proceeded, “Listen, about this morning…”

“Ughhhhhhhhhhh.” Die flopped his head down to rest on his arms folded on his desk.

“Um,” Kyo said, slightly derailed by such a reaction. “What?”

“Do we have to talk about this?” Die complained, his voice muffled against the sleeves of his hoodie. “I said I was sorry already!”

“But it’s not that I’m mad or anything, I just want to know why you were there! I mean, you’ve come over when you were sober, what, twice _ever_? And I’m pretty sure those times you were _invited_ ,” Kyo said.

“Well, this time I wasn’t sober, and I don’t remember, okay?” Die snapped.

Kyo was taken aback. Sure, Die had a temper sometimes, but he had very rarely snapped at Kyo in all the time he’d known him. Clearly it was something Die really didn’t want to talk about, and maybe that was something of which Kyo ought to be more respectful.

“Fine,” Kyo said, standing up. “You’re right, sorry I asked.” He went back to his own computer and left Die alone for the rest of the day.

It wasn’t like it really mattered all that much anyway, sure. Honestly, he was just kind of _worried_ about Die if he was drinking so much he couldn’t even remember showing up at Kyo’s apartment or why. But apparently it was some kind of sore subject, and maybe it was better to leave it alone. Maybe Die was really embarrassed that he couldn’t remember, and Kyo was only making him feel worse by yammering on about it.

 

By the time he was heading home, Kyo just felt guilty for bringing it up at all. He wanted to apologize, but there wasn’t a way to do that without just dredging it up all over again, so he just let himself sink into a kind of guilty depressive hole, shaming himself for not being more understanding, especially when it came to Die and alcohol. Part of him knew that he wouldn’t have gotten so weird about it if it had been anyone else, and he was just prone to overanalyzing every detail with Die because of how he felt about him.

Kyo found this sort of selfishness to be one of the most disagreeable traits on a long list of his own personality flaws. He hated how he couldn’t adjust his way of thinking to be more considerate of those around him, that he inevitably had to approach things from his own perspective, heedless of how it might hurt someone for whom he cared deeply—only another reason he did his level best to avoid caring deeply for most people.

He got back to his apartment and left his shoes in the genkan before going in and flopping down on the couch. He lay there feeling sorry for himself for a good fifteen minutes before his doorbell rang and he cringed. 

He hated when people rang his doorbell. It had a tendency to stick, and there would be a high-pitched, barely perceptible buzzing in the apartment until he fixed it. He picked himself up and stalked moodily to the door with a snarl of, “Don’t ring the bell!”

“I—Sorry,” came the slightly muted voice from the hallway, and it was hard to hear, but it sounded almost like—

Kyo yanked the door open and frowned up at Die standing there looking deeply uncomfortable. Twice in 24 hours? Maybe this time Die knew what he was doing there; he had rung the doorbell rather than just barging in this time at least.

“It sticks is all,” Kyo said, reaching past Die to hit the bell again and unstick it. The distant buzzing in the apartment stopped immediately.

Kyo looked expectantly at Die until Die just walked past him into the apartment.

“You’re wrong,” Die said.

Kyo blinked several times, then spun around to follow Die back inside. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not right,” Die said. He had already made it past the genkan and was pacing the living room.

“I’m wrong, you’re not right?” Kyo said. He moved to stand in front of Die, if only to interrupt his pacing path. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You have the right to ask why I broke into your apartment in the middle of the night,” Die said. “I mean, christ, obviously you do. And I was drunk, really drunk.”

“Also obvious,” Kyo said.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t remember why I came here,” Die said, and swallowed. “I had been drinking, and when I was drinking it seemed suddenly like a really good idea to go see you, and to—to be honest with you.”

Kyo frowned, not so sure he liked where this was going. He wrapped his arms around himself for support.

“I… like you,” Die said stiffly. He glanced up at Kyo’s face. “Really like you. Maybe… Maybe more than like you. And I figured it would be a lot easier to tell you that when I was drunk, so that’s what I tried to do. Because I’m a coward.”

“But you didn’t. You passed out in my genkan,” Kyo pointed out.

“Because the door was closed, and it was dark. And I… couldn’t figure out how to open the door while I was drunk,” Die said with a grimace.

“That’s… pretty pathetic,” Kyo said.

“I’m aware.”

“It’s kinda cute though,” Kyo added, tilting his head.

Die looked at him almost suspiciously. “You seem to be… not freaking out.”

“No, I’m freaking out,” Kyo said reassuringly. “I’m just pretty good at internalizing things.”

“Since when?”

“Well I’ve been working on it.”

Honestly, Kyo was freaking out a good deal. Had Die just said he liked him? Wasn’t that what Kyo was supposed to be saying to _Die_ , not the other way around? How had this conversation gone so backwards?

“So you’d just chickened out again by the time you woke up and were a little less inebriated,” Kyo said.

“Basically. And I’m sorry I broke into your house, that’s really fucking embarrassing anyway,” Die said.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Kyo said. “I was pretty worried when you couldn’t remember how you got here.” He sat on the couch. “You know, I almost attacked you with a hairbrush.”

“A hairbrush?”

“Well, I thought you were a criminal.”

“Ah, so a hairbrush, naturally.” Die was losing a battle with a smile. He moved to sit on the couch, though he kept his distance from Kyo. “Seriously though, Kyo, why aren’t you weirded out?”

Kyo shrugged uneasily and focused his eyes on a point in the middle of the floor. “I dunno, I guess because I like you, too?”

“Kyo, I don’t mean like, like just  _like_ , just…”

“I know how you meant it, come on,” Kyo said, rolling his eyes.

“Right.” Die gave a casual nod, but he was watching Kyo warily. “And you meant it… the same way…?”

“I didn’t think I’d actually been that subtle about it,” Kyo said, surprised that Die was being so slow to believe him.

“No, you had been,” Die assured him. “But possibly I’ve also been less than observant.”

“So what should we do about it?” Kyo asked.

He didn’t want to get awkward and distant, but Die felt so close to him on the couch, and at the same time not nearly close enough. He didn’t want to push anything, but he did kind of want Die between his legs. The best option seemed to be to leave it up to Die where they went from here.

Die dragged a hand back through his hair before looking sideways at Kyo. “We could be dating now? If you want?”

“That’s fine with me,” Kyo said, trying not to sound as eager as he felt, even as his heart was practically launching itself out through his face.

“Great!”

“Yeah, good,” Kyo agreed. He hesitated and then said, “So, since we’re dating, we could kiss now.”

“Oh, thank god,” Die said, and he surged towards Kyo abruptly, getting both hands on him as he crashed their mouths together, practically planting himself on Kyo’s lap.

Kyo could hardly think with Die all pressed against him in ways that he had never thought he’d get to feel. He was warm and yet the weight of Die straddling his thighs made him feel like shivering. He had one hand on Die’s chest and was struck by how he seemed so solid in front of him; strong without being unmovable, forceful but still pliant. There was a softness to Die even with all the sharp lines of his body.

He became aware the longer he kissed him that there was a _hardness_ to Die, too, as Die rolled his hips against Kyo’s. Kyo smirked at his own ridiculous thought, interrupting the moment as Die had been trying to lick his way into his mouth.

“What, what is it?” Die pulled back, one fist still tight in Kyo’s hair as he studied his face. “Gonna let me in on the joke?”

Kyo considered it and then shook his head. “I don’t think so. But I could be persuaded to offer you some assistance in _this_ department.” He let his hand drift down Die’s chest to cup the bulge in Die’s pants.

“Shit, I—” Die chuckled briefly. “Guess there’s no real point in trying to deny that, is there?”

Kyo smiled. “Doesn’t take much to work you up.”

“Not from you, no,” Die said, pushing up into Kyo’s hand slightly. “Just kissing you… my mind seems to have ditched, gone on vacation. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve thought about this, about how your lips might taste?”

“You could’ve asked,” Kyo said with a cocky shrug.

“Yeah, well, fuck you, I made it here eventually, didn’t I?”

“And even without being completely wasted this time,” Kyo said, squeezing Die through his pants lightly. “I assume.”

“No, not drunk,” Die said. “That ended pretty badly when I tried it before, after all.”

“It would have been better if you’d been sober enough to speak your piece, and ended up in my bed,” Kyo agreed. 

“Couch doesn’t seem so bad, either,” Die said.

“The couch will definitely do in a pinch,” Kyo said, and he pushed Die off his lap, so he was half-lying on the couch, his back against the arm.

The way Die looked at him left Kyo a little lost. His eyes were so dark and trusting. He didn’t pick himself back up from where Kyo had pushed him, didn’t try to take anything more; he just stared at Kyo, waiting for his next move, his hips shifting the smallest amount. 

Kyo could see that the reins had been handed firmly to him, and yet he still wasn’t sure what he wanted beyond closeness, beyond touching Die and watching every beautiful response to that touch. He scooted nearer to Die without climbing on top of him, still settled on the edge of the couch cushions, supporting himself partly on his right arm as his left hand stroked along Die’s thigh. He looked from Die’s tented jeans up to his face and found that Die was still staring at him, his expression almost painfully _open_ , broadcasting his need and his willingness, and, a couple layers beneath that, his nervousness.

Kyo wondered how much of that was reflected in his own expression as he watched Die, how much his own nerves showed. Certainly he wanted Die, but he was also viscerally aware of how he hadn’t even fooled around with a guy in over a decade, and wasn’t sure he’d even know what to do. Slowly, Kyo brought his hand higher up Die’s thigh, and Die licked his lips and nodded, eyelids fluttering momentarily as Kyo got a decently firm grasp on his cock through his jeans.

Die sat up enough to get his hooded sweatshirt off and toss it on the floor somewhere behind him before relaxing again. Kyo hadn’t even really noticed he was wearing it, and he recalled suddenly how tired and hungover Die had looked earlier; now Kyo wasn’t sure he could remember Die ever looking this _good_. There was color high on his cheeks and his hair framed his face as perfectly as it did in any photoshoot. Kyo supposed there was the added enticing element of how Die was sprawled on his couch with an obvious hard-on, all but begging Kyo to touch him. That might make him appear just slightly more attractive than usual.

Kyo reached to push Die’s long t-shirt up and out of the way so he could actually slide his hand down into the front of Die’s pants, and found himself almost in awe of how it looked, the sight of his hand disappearing beyond the waistband of Die’s jeans. He swallowed down a gasp at how hot Die was against his palm and started to stroke him, the angle awkward with how he was still trapped in the confines of Die’s clothing. At the same time, now that he was touching Die, Kyo didn’t even want to think about stopping to get some of that clothing out of the way so he tried to just make do.

It didn’t take long for Die to make a small impatient noise and move around to get his own jeans open, a sigh of relief escaping him as Kyo was able to stroke his length more fully. He didn’t bother actually removing anything. He just let his eyes close as he rolled his hips slowly up to meet Kyo’s hand.

Kyo kept having the feeling that he should _say_ something, but he couldn’t get any words out at all. His mouth was so dry and anyway he didn’t want to interrupt or distract from anything Die was doing. Carefully, so as not to disrupt anything, he leaned in to kiss along Die’s perfect jawline all the way to his ear. Die clutched at the front of Kyo’s shirt with one hand, and Kyo felt the wetness of Die’s pre-cum over his fingers as Die’s cock throbbed.

“Kyo,” Die whispered, but he didn’t seem to have more to say than that, just pushed his hips up a little more insistently, lifting his ass off the couch.

Kyo’s hand slid down to the base of Die’s cock and then lower to roll his balls in his palm. He sat up enough to watch Die’s head tip back further, baring his long neck in a way that made Kyo want to sink his teeth into him. Die’s moans were growing more frequent, though they remained wordless aside from the occasional murmur of Kyo’s name. Kyo wanted to memorize every sound Die made. He was sure he’d never heard anything quite as beautiful and he could only think enough to know he needed to hear more. Die’s hips were still working, and after a few more quick strokes of Die’s dick, Kyo brought his hand back down lower again, reaching with some difficulty, back towards Die’s entrance. His fingers were wet with pre-cum as he angled his arm to be able to play around Die’s hole, and as he slipped just the tip of his first finger inside, Die froze, hips in the air, both hands gripping Kyo tightly.

There were a few seconds of silence before Die breathed out the softest, “ _Yes_ ,” and Kyo had to bite down on his own lip to keep from moaning at it.

Kyo only managed a few shallow thrusts with his finger before Die was whining loudly and hooking his thumbs in his jeans and boxers to push them down his thighs. Kyo couldn’t help but watch as the fabric slid down off Die’s narrow hips which were still moving almost desperately, as inch by inch he was fully revealed to Kyo’s sight, straining muscles and the faintest treasure trail leading down to the dark thatch of hair at the base of Die’s hard cock, which was ruddy at the tip and bobbing as his boxers caught on it on their way down. 

It all happened so fast Kyo sort of lamented that he wasn’t able to slow it down and go through it frame by frame, that he couldn’t take the time to memorize every perfect second of Die’s body being shown to him. He didn’t dwell on it for long though. With more freedom to move his arm and his hand, Kyo was able to get deeper, though with so little lubrication and with how incredibly tight Die was around him, he was still being careful not to get overly enthusiastic. It wasn’t all that easy to keep control with how Die now had one hand roughly grasping Kyo’s forearm, nearly holding him still while he rode him, his head thrown back as he begged for more.

Reaching over the arm of the couch, Kyo pulled open the little drawer on the end table there and dug around in the very back of it until he could find the bottle of lube he knew was stashed there. It wasn’t like the need arose all that often, but it had happened once or twice that while he was on the couch… well, anyway, it didn’t hurt to have it hidden away within reach. Kyo retrieved the bottle but for a moment he wasn’t sure Die would let go of him long enough for him to actually get the lube on his fingers.

“Die,” Kyo said, his voice hoarse and strange to his own ears. “C’mon, let go for a second. I’ll come right back, I promise.”

Die looked at Kyo, registered the bottle of lube in his free hand and groaned as he let Kyo’s arm go, only to wrap his own hand around his cock, stroking it with some precarious amount of control.

True to his word, Kyo only took a few seconds to slick up his fingers before he was back reaching between Die’s legs, thrusting into him with two digits this time.

“ _Yes!_ ” Die said again, squeezing his cock a bit harshly. “Kyo, fuck, right—Right th-there! Ohh, christ, yes.”

Kyo hadn’t even made any move yet to unfasten his own jeans and this was starting to become more difficult to ignore the longer he watched Die writhing and bucking, obviously nearing his peak. He paid mind to the spot inside Die that was clearly giving him so much pleasure, even as he scissored his fingers inside him, opening him up. After a moment to consider his options, what he wanted most, and what Die _seemed_ to want, Kyo said softly, “Do you want my cock, Die?”

To Kyo’s surprise, Die actually started laughing. “You really have to ask that?” He let go of his own dick to throw off his t-shirt and get his pants fully off his legs, and then lay back with his legs spread wide in invitation.

That was a clear enough message for Kyo even with his mind still somewhat clouded by the sounds of Die’s moans, and he pulled his hand free again so that he could stand up from the couch and finally remove his own clothing, letting it all fall unceremoniously to the floor before he dipped back into the end table drawer in search of condoms. Once he found what he was looking for he wasted no time at all in getting one open and secured over his erection. His eyes back on Die where he lay waiting with some false patience, Kyo picked up the lube once more and poured some over his dick, then repositioned himself between Die’s long legs and slowly eased into Die’s body.

It was hard not to rush things at this point, but Kyo had no interest in hurting Die, so he made sure to keep his movements slow and steady, waiting for a signal that Die was comfortable, or that he wanted more. He got his signal in the form of Die gripping Kyo’s shoulders with both hands as he tried to fuck himself hard on his cock.

“ _God_ , Kyo, didn’t I say I wanted it? Now _give_ it to me!” Die demanded, looking up with slightly wild eyes.

It was pointless to argue that no, technically, Die _hadn’t_ said he wanted anything, he’d laughed at the question altogether—so Kyo kept that thought to himself, and bent to kiss Die with everything he had before he started to fuck him properly, setting a good pace and pulling almost all the way out every time before driving back in.

Die wrapped his legs around Kyo, still meeting every thrust and crying out louder than ever, his head thrown back again and his long hair spilling around him. It was easy to see that it wasn’t going to take long for him to fall over that edge.

Yet again, Kyo thought he should be saying something, perhaps telling Die how amazing he was, how beautiful, and how good he felt, but all the words seemed to die in his throat, coming out only as the quietest of grunts as he felt everything rising in him, ready to snap. He didn’t want it to be over so quickly, and he slowed his pace abruptly, hanging his head as he tried to catch his breath.

“Don’t stop!” Die said, a frenzied edge to his voice. “What are you—don’t fucking _stop_ , Kyo!” He dug his nails into Kyo’s shoulders, forcing a moan out of him. “I don’t care if you cum right fucking now, I don’t want you to stop.” Catching Kyo’s eye, he grinned. “It’s not like we’re not gonna fuck a hundred more times anyway.”

With that, Kyo got his hand around Die’s length and began jerking him off quickly, in time with his thrusts, faster and shallower now than before. Before long, Die was giving a cut-off kind of shout as he came, shooting rather impressively across his stomach and ribs, his hole clamping down around Kyo’s cock. A few more erratic snaps of his hips, and Kyo was cumming as well, a whimper of Die’s name leaving his lips as he rode out his orgasm.

Before Kyo really knew what was happening, Die was kissing him again, soft and somehow reassuring. When he pulled back from it, Die was smiling in that way that only he could, that way that always made Kyo’s heart feel like it was being lit up from the inside. Kyo shifted back, pulling himself from Die’s body carefully, wincing at how oversensitive he felt. He took off the condom and stood up, pleased at his own steadiness as he went to drop it in the waste bin in the bathroom down the hall.

He came back to find Die still lying on the couch, one hand behind his head, eyes closed and still smiling. He reached for Die’s free hand which was resting lightly on his hip, and Die looked up at him.

“I believe you mentioned earlier having a bed?” Die said. 

Kyo laughed, nodding. “I did, and I do. Come clean up and we can get in it?”

Die got up gracefully from the couch and kissed Kyo once more before following him to the bathroom. 

Kyo got out a couple of clean washcloths and cleaned them both up, unable to keep the smile off his face at something so small and easy as having Die naked in his bathroom. He seemed unusually tall in the little room where Kyo was used to only himself as the default context for human height. Without really meaning to, Kyo found himself kissing Die’s chest, his collarbone, up his neck, and then he had him backed up against the bathroom wall, washcloth forgotten on the floor as he buried both hands in Die’s hair and sucked at his tongue.

Die got hold of Kyo’s thighs and hitched them up, lifting Kyo enough to turn them around, so Kyo was slammed against the wall with a moan, and with Die holding him up against himself (and yes, he did seem tall, didn’t he?).

Kyo pulled back from the kiss breathlessly and found Die chuckling at him. “What?”

“I know I said we’d be fucking a hundred more times, but…”

“You didn’t mean tonight? Seems like a low estimate otherwise,” Kyo pointed out with a smirk, his arms wrapping around Die’s shoulders.

“Can’t argue with that,” Die said, “But I believe we were on our way to bed.”

“Are you gonna put me down?”

Die sighed exaggeratedly. “If I _have_ to.”

Kyo snorted as he was set down on his own two feet, and started to lead Die the rest of the short distance down the hall to his bedroom. Whatever this mood was where he kept laughing and smiling at every little thing, he hoped it took a while to fade. Somehow he knew even when it did, it wouldn’t be hard for Die to bring it back, and that was a most welcome thought.


End file.
